Motorsports and romance
by That-SONICxDASHIE-guy
Summary: Romance, jealously and high octane fuel; Nitromethane is in the air ! The Sonic crew are in equestria with the mane6 to compete in the Pony Derby in Fillidelphia. Who will win in this high performance battle of the bikes? (One-shot-two part) everyone is antrho. Features Sonamy, hinted romantic interests with SonicxDash, ShadowxPinkie, TwilightxShadow, KnucklesxApplejack


A large, matte black chopper with stunning chrome accents rolled up to an earthshaking, rumbling stop. Its deep, pulsating red glow that peeped out of the engine died down as the rider took the key out of the ignition.

A heavy-duty, black military boot stepped off the bike and propped the kickstand up. The figure took out his phone from his black denim jeans and checked the time: 11:34 pm.

The bright full moon glowed directly over his head, lighting up his handsome features: he was a tall, powerful hedgehog; he had black quills that stood up at the ends with a red highlight that embellished each one. He had on a black long sleeve dress shirt that was rolled up to the elbows with a red trim along the cuffs and black gloves on that hid his hands.

He was standing in a wide, mossy clearing that bordered a majestic, shallow lake that was fed by a river just above it. The running water quietly trickled down the stepped rocks into the small, shimmering lake.

Lush, green trees and undergrowth bordered the outside rim of the beautiful clearing besides a lone, rebellious tree that grew from the edge of the lake, casting a few of its long, drooping branches into the lakes' silvery surface.

Shadow loved being alone like this, not a soul to interrupt his peace as he soaked in the hideous beauty of nature. He leaned against his matte chopper and began to think about things that ran through his mind... "_Maria-_," of course, ran through his mind daily. "_Sonic, oh yes, he will have to get him back for what he did earlier"_. Shadow shifted his arms and looked even more thoughtful as he remembered one girl in general that spiked much interest in him. "_That pony named Starlight Sparks or something; she sure is a smart girl, reminded him of Maria; always looking to the stars, holding admiration of the heavens above_. That nuisance Pin-."

His train of thought was interrupted when his sensitive ears heard another sound of another vehicle's engine rumbling, approaching the clearing where the lake was located, he growled to himself in annoyance and look towards the direction of the sound.

Within a second an array of bright Xenon lights emitted from the source of the sound as the vehicle got closer. Shadow put his hands up to shield his eyes and wondered who had the audacity to disturb his peace.

The lights shut off as well as the engine and a Bright Bubblegum Pink; lifted Jeep Wrangler was visibly seen along with a pretty girl with large, goofy hair that popped out the top of the roofless jeep. She smiled at the hedgehog gleefully.

"Having Fun Shaddy?!"

Shadow ignored the pink haired girl as he flouted the pet name she enjoyed calling him. He turned his head and got ready to mount back on his bike.

"Wait! Don't leave me again! You always do this! Ever since you and your friends crashed here a few weeks ago all you've done is ignore my presence!" The girl yelled at him, clearly distraught.

"Pinkie pie-" Shadow started, his teeth gritted together, annoyed by her whining. But he knew she was right.

Shadow huffed in annoyance, walking away from his bike towards the glistening lake and leaned back on a moss covered tree bordering the lake. He have had been ignoring the party girl ever since he have got there, why? Why would he ignore someone who has always been so nice to him, offered him extra treats when no one was around, even asking him if she could follow him on his nature walks. Such kindness and friendship, it hangs in the air over this country like a thick, choking smoke. He doesn't need friends; he already has to deal with that Sonic, that lumbering idiot and that geek.

Shadow kept his frown and sat down in the soft, springy moss and laid his head upon the trunk of the tree relishing the quiet beauty that surrounded him; pushing Pinkie out of his mind. Pinkie Pie, hair now deflated, gotten out of her Jeep and made her way slowly to the lone tree Shadow was resting against. She sat down quietly opposite of him; there was only the tranquil sounds of trickling water and Pinkie's shoes scuffling against the moss.

There was silence between them both; even Pinkie Pie didn't know what to say to break this feeling of awkwardness and tension. Her happy mood was gone, replaced by anxiety only wishing Shadow would PLEASE explain himself, wishing she'd knew why gaining his friendship was so crucial to him, wishing why she knew why such a guy of great stature as him frowned and scowled at everything. Wishing why- no... It couldn't be. She blushed and awkwardly looked down as she thought some more.

Shadow just sat there without an expression on his face now, he looked down to the right and saw her small delicate hand lying out to the side of the tree. For a second a tiny urge to comfort her grab her hand and hold it to comfort her lingered in his mind. He drew out his hand slowly, unsure whether to do it or not and he opened his mouth slightly as he thought about what to say. His ears perked up quickly when her hand balled up in a fist and she called his name. "Shadow, could you please be my-" she stopped abruptly, her huge blue eyes staring in surprise at nothing in particular as Shadow rested his gloved hand on hers. "Okay.", was all the black hedgehog said as he stood up and slowly walked to his bike and put the key in the ignition. The bike fired up with a low thunderous roar and he bellowed out of the clearing.

Pinkamena sat there looking in the direction he disappeared to and held the hand he momentarily touched.

"Shadow..."

The Sonic team and the rest of the mane6 (minus Twilight Sparkle) was hanging out at Sugar Cube Corner relaxing on the Cake's new Patio with the Patio lights lighting up their vision. Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Amy, was working on their bikes while Knuckles and Tails; the prior who was tuning up his high power, monster of a truck: Modded Dodge Ram 3500 and the latter who was timing his custom made hot-rod for tomorrow's Pony Derby, a Equestria renowned drag race and Motorcycle hangout in Fillidelphia.

Sonic aka the Blue Blur sat cockily on his custom made Drag bike: a heavily modified Ducati Desmosedici RR with a four foot rear extension and wheelie bar. A 340 horsepower engine that that screamed with power when it was being revved. The bike was made complete with a sick, blue graphic paint-job that make it look like the paint on the bike was peeling by how fast he is going. The bike sat low to the ground and produced a beautiful blue glow when turned on, the blue light that emits from inside the engine compartment and for under-glow flashes at a rate depending on how fast he was going.

The Blue hedgehog boasts that it is the fastest bike in the whole nation, and quite frankly... he is right. Nothing comes (without using magic) close to his bike, besides Shadow's Custom chopper; the Demented Bull, his bike sounds and looks as the name suggests.

Rainbow was hovering over her bike with a wrench in her hand checking her bike over after her tune-up. She swears she will beat Sonic one day. Before him and his buddies crashed landed here (by a freak accident of Tails blasting everything in his garage, including his friends, to Equestria) her bike, Spectra, was the fastest bike in the land of Equestria. Her bike is a custom made street bike with no extension but a harsh 320 horsepower engine and a breakneck acceleration rate (0-60) in 1.9 seconds. Spectra had one large wheel in the back and a smaller wheel in the front. The bike also blazoned a blurred image of her sonic Rainboom down the side of it she hopes one day to perform a Sonic Rainboom with her precious bike.

"Alright Spiky Head, tomorrow I'm going to leave you dust for sure!" Rainbow dash exclaimed brushing her greasy hands on her black tank tied off to show her pierced belly button. For bottoms she had on some baggy jogging pants from which her beautiful rainbow colored tail flowed behind her. Dashie's hair was in untidy bangs in front of her face and tied back in a low ponytail, her ears are pierced multiple times with chrome industrial in the left and 2 small studs, and an upper cuff on right with one small stud.

Rarity was lounging back in a comfortable chair while sipping some tea and browsing on Tails' smartphone learning about Earth from which the Sonic team beamed from. She was using most of her time browsing the different fashion trends, most of which being French Couture, but she became highly interested in Japanese fashion, African hair styles, and modern English fashion.

Fluttershy was sitting adjacent to her looking in awe at the powerful machines in front of her until she noticed a pink head not present.

"Umm, has anyone seen Pinkie Pie?" She murmured.

"Hmmm?" Rarity looked up from the phone putting her gorgeous, blue eyes on her.

"Pinkie pie, did she say where she went?" Flutters reiterated quietly but just loud enough for Rarity to hear.

"Pinkie said she was going to see-OH!" A loud droning sound roared through the air and a dim red glow and small plume of dark smoke emitted from down the street as Shadow's Demented Bull roared down the street towards them, he bypassed the mane6 and sonic team and bellowed down the road towards Twilight's house.

"I wonder what that was about" Fluttershy peeped in slight curiosity.

A few minutes later a bright light emerged from down the street where Sonic co. and the mane6 (well 4) saw Shadow appear from. The lights got closer until the vehicle came to a halt in front of them. The lights shut off and Pinkie pie jumped out of her Bright Pink Jeep and walked slowly towards her friends beaming with delight. Her equine friends, excluding Twilight walked up to their friend asking where she'd been; Sonic team just looked on quietly.

"What wrong Pinkie, your eyes look red, have you been crying!?" Dashie asked her fully concerned for her pink friend. Pinkie shook her head ignoring the question and just smiled bigger, and in a soft voice followed by another tear escaping from her pretty blue eyes, "…I made a new friend." She smiled and laughed to herself, in her emotions.

Shadow the Hedgehog sat on Twilight's balcony which had a beautiful view of the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy. His crimson eyes soaked in the sight, not blinking and mouth slightly agape. Ever since they've arrived Shadow spent the hours of a night just watching the galaxies as they beamed its beautiful waves into his retinas; no mere Earth dweller could ever dream of having such a stupendous sight as the one he is having now, and it amazed him.

His ears twitched as he heard a sound behind him and he turned his head slightly to the side to see the Purple haired Twilight Sparkle walk up behind him in a nude nightgown. (Nude as in the type of fabric) "You really enjoy these stars do you?" She asked rhetorically, looking down at him as he stared into the sky. "_Such a handsome hedgehog, so intent on astronomy, so, so smart_" she thought to herself. (Referring to the time when he basically recited the books of Laws of physics and space and time when they were walking alone in the Moonlit Moor located in the lands just behind sweet apple acres. A short on this will appear later ;)

"Yes, the stars are far superior to the worlds I lived in; so peaceful, without corruption, without hate, without sickness and death." He replied, not facing Twilight, but eyes glued on the constellations above.

"Maria..."

**6 HOURS LATER**

"LET'S GO ALREADY! Damn, princess." Knuckles hollered over the sound of his truck rumbling in idle outside of Rarity's boutique. The Mane6 and Sonic Team have been awoken in the middle of their sleep so they could make it to Fillidelphia in ample time to register for the races.

Knuckles' modded Ram can hold up to 12 passengers in a limousine style seating arrangement. He also had a huge car hauler attached to his truck so he can haul their vehicles to the Race (Sonic's, Dash's, shadow's, Amy's bikes .Tails's Dragster, Pinkie's SUV, Rarity's cruiser.).

The Fashionista finally came out of her house pampered up like she was about to meet some up for a bootycall; as what Knuckles calls it. Applejack sat up front with Knuckles wearing a white tube top, exposing a lot of cleavage like usual. She also and sported a pair of daisy dukes and cowboy boots, and her favorite hat in the whole world; her worn, brown Stetson.

Rarity walked past the driver side door to the rear passenger door and when she did Knuckles looked back to admire her "assets", a " me gusta" look on his face. She entered the cab and Knuckles returned his head back forward and looked to his side quickly to see Applejack looking at him with a frustrated glare.

"What?" His face lost his kooky smile and he frowned.

"Nuthin'..." The cowgirl huffed as she looked out the window at nothing in particular.

"CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY?!" Rainbow dash called from the back, eager to get going, 300 hundred miles to Fillidelphia over a long and tedious dirt road isn't going to be fun.

Knuckles revved his Quadruple Turbo Double Diesel engine making it roar and lean to the side due to the massive amount of torque and his stacks puffed out a plume of smoke and fire before he bored down on the throttle and blasted off down the road.

**[Hour and a half later]**

The quiet, muffled rumble of the engine was heard from inside the cab as its passengers, excluding Rainbow Dash, were sound asleep. Sonic was fast asleep sitting up between Rainbow Dash and Amy, the latter whom had her head resting against his shoulder. Dash was reading a new installment of Daring Do. She looked up from her book and looked up at Sonic's sleeping face, she blushed and smiled. He looked so handsome, stupid hedgehog...

She looked around the cab to double check that everyone was asleep. When she confirmed that they were she leaned her head slowly towards the blue hedgehog, about to confirm those deeply hidden feelings she had about the speed demon. The Rainbow haired girl puckered her lips and closed her eyes; in a few milliseconds her lips will be touching his...

A sudden ruffling sound of someone stirring stopped her dead in her tracks; the source of the ruffling sound outstretched a pink hand and pulled Sonic's head away from Rainbow Dash's lips. Rd cautiously looked over Sonic and saw the still sleeping Amy Rose muttering in her sleep and securing her self-proclaimed boyfriend in her fan girl embrace. Dashie huffed in frustration and turned to try to get some sleep, though Sonic stayed in her mind.

After almost 2 more hours of constant driving they arrived to a massive coliseum that holds no other than, the Equestria Pony Derby. Knuckles drove through the Entrance of the herculean gates as the mane6 and Sonic team plus Shadow stuck their head out of the windows and sunroofs to get a better look at everything.

The Pony Derby is a Drag Strip, Race track, Baja, rock climbing and low rider and Truck contests all rolled into one huge event. There were ponies (anthros of course) of all species and colors arriving in trucks hauling their prized vehicles or arriving in their prized vehicles. Knuckles maneuvered his Ram towards the registration tent to get Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Amy, Pinkie, Shadow, and Knuckles himself registered for the events.

A few ponies from the crowd noticed Knuckles' Ram and swarmed over to the truck, knowing the Famous Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow was with him. The truck doors open and the Mane6 and Sonic team immediately filed out, and when Sonic finally stepped out there was a loud cheer; ignored by the Blue Blur of course.

Knuckles pressed an app on his phone and his truck hydraulically lowered itself as the Car hauler automatically unloaded the pristine bikes and in Tails case, a supercharged v10 including Rarity's cruiser for after the races.

The Racers (Sonic, Amy, Rainbow Dash, and Shadow) walked their bikes to the bike drag strip, earning some well-deserved stares and jaw drops from the excited crowd that google-eyed at the never before seen racer's racing machines (Sonic's and Shadow's and Amy's) prompting photographers and journalist to come over like flies.

They finally reached the drag strip and registered in, lining their bikes getting ready to race. An announcement rang over the blaring speakers informing the spectators that the race will begin in 5 minutes and immediately enthusiastic fans filed in like ants swarming some discarded candy and chose their seats.

"ALLLLLLLRIGHT Fellow Pony Derby fans we have a speciaaalllll race today!" The Announcer of the Pony Derby boomed, "WEEEEEEEEE have a very famous racer here folks, Sooonic the Hedgehog! We all know him of his blinding speed, but how will his dragster skills meet to par?

The crowd continued to cheer and fan girls screamed out Sonic's and Shadow's name. Sonic smirked and gave the fans what they wanted and revved up his Ducati Desmosedici RR and the Crowd went crazy. 360 horsepower blaring like a war horn, enticing the crowd to cheer like crazy.

Shadow, not going to be outdone by his friendly enemy, pulled hard on the throttle, making the earth shake and making the crowd go silent for a few seconds in slight fear and amazement before wilding out in an amazed cheer, making Shadow smirk and look at Sonic with challenge in his eyes. The Spectra-haired Rainbow Dash decided to up the ante by burning out; her tires shooting a vibrant, multicolor cloud of speckled dust into the air, spiking the crowd into oohs and ahhs.

There were 3 other racers competing with Sonic team and Rainbow Dash, two of them world renown and one of them, Maverick , is the guy who took Rainbow's crown a two years ago and running in every Motorsport she entered into. Dashie's magenta eyes glared at him as he soaked in the crowd's attention to him when the announcer called his name and reciting the long list of awards and races he won.

The announcer finished introducing the racers and the suddenly the crowd got quieter; but still audible as the Racing Lights lit up a deep red color.

Sonic cracked his neck to the left to right and flicked a pair of green racing shades seemingly out of nowhere and put them on. The Blue Blur flicked a switch on his mini dash board causing the wheelie bar to extend out and his bike to lower itself more, hugging the hot, asphalt ground. He smirked and winked over at Rainbow Dash, making her eyes wander around nervously and blush a bit.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and started too revved up his monstrous bike, shaking the ground. He is NOT going to let Sonic win this time. He gritted his teeth as he tuned everything out of his mind to focus.

Rainbow Dash put on her bike matching helmet on and dipped down in her bike, unintentionally showing off her slender, silky body. Sonic looked over to her wishing he hadn't; a dim red started to show on his cheeks.

Back dimples...

**ON YOUR MARKS!**

The racers revved their powerful bikes, Sonic, Shadow, And Dashie burning rubber, the crowd yelled as a single, mighty voice.

**GET SET**

Dashie mind went into meditation mode for a second. Everything slowed down as she saw the drag race lights light up yellow. The yellow lights refracted off her racing goggles as she looked to her left. Amy was blowing kisses to the crowd, her long eyelashes fluttering photogenically in the light. She then turned her head to the right seeing the Blue Blur calm and focused on the asphalt ahead of him. His tires spun viciously in place, shooting out a stream of smoke and asphalt behind him, she admired his determined face.

Past Sonic she can see the Demented Bull revved to full throttle. Shadow's face was cold and calculating, staring into the sky at something she couldn't visibly see, muttering something then returning his gaze to the road ahead of him as he flicked out a pair of amber shades and put them on.

Dashie eyes returned its focus back in front of her. The world rushing back to her, the sounds and the sensations flooded her being. She needed to win. She was going to win.

**GO!**

Each bike took off the starting line with a roar or a scream. Shadow's bike growled with some unholy sound as his pipes spouted huge tongues of fire. Sonic's bike blasted off ahead neck to neck with Rainbow Dash. He looked to the side at her and smiled, he threw up thumbs up and shifted his bike and it began to pull ahead, with Shadow close behind.

Sonic shifted gears as quickly as he accelerated sending him ahead of the pack. Shadow clicking in a close second, then Maverick then Rainbow Dash then Amy. Rainbow couldn't believe this. No, no. **SHE'S NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER RACE!**

A slow flame of focus and determination started to burn in her as she eyed her targets that she HAS to defeat. First Maverick, then Amy then Shadow, then Sonic. Easy peasy, super fluffy marshmallows are good but too much will make you queasy.

Rainbow Dash put in all her bike had; finish line coming up fast; she shifts. 3rd place. One down, two to go. Her fire of determination and ambition overflowed her very being. The wind whips past her, her engine screaming. Shadow in 2nd place; "streamline him" she thinks. Her heart pounds faster; pull away and shift; pasted him. Sonic is all that is left, all that stands in front of her and winning.

Sonic smirked; the finish line just a few hundred meters away. Slowly a spectrum colored helmet and bike came into his peripheral vision on his right. Sonic snapped his head to the right in awe seeing Rainbow Dash had caught up to him.

Rainbow's bike screamed in mechanical agony as its pistons pumped up and down at an unearthly speed. The cyan Pegasus could taste victory. Finally she can take down the fastest things alive; destroy Maverick's reputation, and take home the trophy and earn bragging rights for years to come.

***clunk*** -A shiny object from Rainbow Dash's bike hit the ground, too quick for anyone to actually see it, well, except for Shadow. Shadow's quick red eyes looked back at the object and confirmed what notion he had. Rainbow Dash is about to-

Sonic can't believe this; she's pulling ahead of him! She's going to win— as if in slow motion, Rainbow Dash lost all control of her bike. The handle bars swerved to the right and everything else came crashing down...

"**RAINBOW**!" Sonic yelled out and quickly, without thinking, jumped from his bike, arms outstretched for her. He could see her frightened and shocked eyes as she fell towards the asphalt below her; he was not going to let that happen, not to his friend. He grabbed her and curled into the ball and awaited the harsh, backbreaking crash to the ground. A flash of black entered his peripheral vision and then a flash of green.

-Everything went dark; simply vanishing, and then slowly, at a crawl, Rainbow Dash's surroundings became blurry, except the finish line which was mere meters in front of her. The image of the checkered line burned in her mind as she realized she failed. As if in slow-motion the cruel, hot ground came closer to her face as she fell. "This is gonna hurt..." she thinks to herself as she closes her tearing up eyes. Suddenly an unforeseen force rammed into her, but not rammed as in with blunt force, but as in a cradling type fashion. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes back up looking up at her rescuer, she wish she didn't./ _Out of all people she rather it not be Sonic to help her, but she did want Sonic to help her? Why did Sonic forfeit the race to help her?/_Tons of questions bombarded her mind until suddenly a flash of green emanated around her making her feel nauseous and the world again fell to darkness.

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes; her helmet had been taken off of her prior to her waking back up. A hazy view of Sonic cradling her caught her attention as did the scowling Shadow.

"Great, there goes my trophy," Scowled Shadow as he looked on at the racers finish the race with Maverick in the lead. "Thanks again Shadow for your help" Sonic thanked to his doppelgänger who waved his hand dismissively and walking off to get his bike which hung in the hair in paused time. Sonic's emerald green eyes looked worriedly in his friend's eyes, worried if she was okay. Wondering what happened to her bike, how did such a magnificent machine have such a vital flaw? Was it sabotaged-? No, not likely. Right?

"Are you okay Dashie?" Sonic said helping her to her feet.

"Oh yeah, never felt better! Too bad you had to lose your trophy…"

"Me? Haha if anyone was going to win the trophy it should have been you" he said with a smile then leading the way back to the crew to get situated and watch Pinkie Pie compete in the rock climbing contests and Tails his Hotrod racing.

The Sun started to set behind the skyscrapers on the horizon as the crew started to pack up their vehicles and in Rarity's case, tons of shopping bags.

The cool breezes of the night whispered and danced around the closing event, whipping the blonde hair of Applejacks' around as she leaned back against Knuckles' truck, looking up into the violet and pink streaked sky. Applejack purely loved how the light shines brilliant pink and violet and purple hues as the rays refract off the wispy clouds during the sunset.

Another light gust of wind blew past her as she started to ponder about herself. Nineteen, going on twenty, still living with her family, had not yet a boyfriend. Shoot, even Applebloom, as young as she is even have a little love interest chasing her tail wherever she may be. But why is it that whenever she did have a crush on a certain someone that certain someone pay her no mind and in her face, ogle at her best friend, in HER face!

Then Aj started to fume, her fists clenched, her eyes squinted shut and a certain feeling rose in her belly that was rather alien to her. So much frustration and, and, heartache, and, gosh darn it. She opened her eyes and a small, pretty smile donned her freckled face. She had to admit it; she loved the crazy, red echidna. His brashness and hard muscles hid something in him. Aj can feel it, she can sense it. Oh how that crazy echidna just turns her on. His hardiness, his honesty, and his strength- she ventured down memory lane to the address of the time when he first came to the farm. Sure he didn't come for her, but he came because he wanted to work. Now a working man, whew! That thought alone made her shiver.

She braced herself on the truck with her hands behind her and started to think some more. A couple of minutes went by as she didn't notice the gang coming back from the events.

"Um, let me know when you're done molesting my truck, 'cause it's time to go." Knuckles said gruffly and jokingly as he neared the truck with Sonic, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Tails, Flutters, Pinkie, Amy, and Rarity from saying their goodbyes. The gang all climbed into the truck and set off back to Ponyville.

**[The following night]**

Knuckles pulled up to the large garage he rented to keep their vehicles in. He pressed a button on his dash which initiated the large chrome door to rise up and allowed passage for Knuckles' cargo.

Inside was a bright white space that accommodated machines big and small: Tails' Tornado and Hurricane jet models, another big truck but this time it was a blacked out Ford Rapture obviously Knuckles', a small skeleton of a dragster Tails was working on, and tons of other machinery.

Knuckles parked the truck and everyone filed out with grogginess since most of them was sleep prior. After many of the sleepy friends said their goodbyes and goodnights, they departed to their respective homes except for the red echidna that stayed in the garage to unload the vehicles off his truck and refuel the diesel sucking monster.

Knuckles went to one of the lockers on the far side of the wall and took off his yellow and white marshmallow vest off and took off his white gloves and changed into a pair of dirty work gloves and returned to his truck and took down the wrecked puzzle of metal and carbon fiber that used to be the best motorcycle Equestria had ever seen; Sonic is going to be crushed. He had worked so hard on it. Knuckles shook his head and proceeded to remove the other bikes, starting with Rainbow Dash's bike, Spectra, which surprisingly enough didn't have the same catastrophic damage done to it as Sonic's bike had taken.

The strong echidna then unloaded the rest of the bikes and vehicles and prepared to go back inside the house to go get some well needed sleep until he heard the door of the shop open and a tiny shuffle of feet.

"Hey? Who's there?"

Curious, Knuckles investigated the sound of the intrusion. As he came closer the source of the sound moved again which made Knuckles annoyed and he gave chase which in turn made the culprit get spooked and unluckily run into something hard and metal.

"Hah! I got you now!" Knuckles cheered triumphantly as he closed in.

What he saw made his celebratory smirk melt in anxiety and fear as he saw Applejack sitting on the smooth concrete floor, holding her head as it slowly leaked blood. The thick, crimson liquid flowed in branches down her arm as she looked up at Knuckles with a pained, guilty look.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" He said as he quickly yet cautiously scooped her up and carried her bridal style into the house.

Shadow made his way back towards Twilight's house so he could watch the stars from his usual spot. As the Ebony hedgehog crossed the street he thought about today. "_Was saving their sorry asses worth the consequence_?" No trophy in his hand, that big golden trophy; a chance to rub in all the glory in his rivals faces. Shadow continued to ponder his choices from earlier in the day as he rounded the corner of Sugarcube Corner; waving a succinct goodbye to Pinkie Pie.

The night was quiet and calm; a soothing warm breeze blew through the town ruffling up Shadow's quills. The full moon was already on its silent journey down the sky as he rounded another bend towards Twilight's house, still thinking to himself.

Shadow finally arrived at Twilight's home and prepared to jump up onto the balcony until a voice interrupted him.

"Shadow?"

"Twilight?"

"Why not come inside instead of sitting out there on the balcony all night." Twilight said, coming from behind him.

"I don't sleep, if I do it's for merely enjoyment." he said frankly as he stubbornly prepared to jump again, only once again to be stopped by the audacious unicorn.

She paused, and then a small scheming smirk slowly made itself apparent on her face. "Who said we had to sleep... "Her voice suggestive, she softly pressed herself up to him as she stepped closer to Shadow.

Shadow looked at her with a confused look for a second as she slowly led him to the door to her house, beckoning him in, and which he followed hesitantly behind her.

Rainbow Dash walked in an awkward silence staring in front of her watching as Sonic and Amy walked side by side, his cobalt blue fur brushing up against Amy's pink fur, a weird shiver crawled down her spine as tried to tear her eyes from them, but she didn't at the same time. She wanted to intervene; "tell the hedgehog what you think of him! Do it now before he is forever lost to that pink fan girl!" her mind screamed at her as she continues to trail behind them. At this point they've reached ( the departing party from Knuckles garage) Pinkie Pie's house to which she sleepily yet enthusiastically waved goodbye to everyone, a special goodbye to Shadow, to which the ebony hedgehog curtly waved goodnight to her.

Rainbow dash looked up in the air seeing that her cloud house was coming into her view slowly; soon she can depart from this terrible sight in front of her. Oh how the cyan skin girl wished her house was closer, she couldn't believe how impeccable Amy's flirtation skills were, and to her amazement it didn't seem to majorly affect Sonic at all. Maybe there was some hope for her after all.

She waved goodbye to Fluttershy and Tails as they both took another road off to her cottage; the poor pegasus could barely keep her head up, sleepy thing. A few minutes later she waved goodbye to Twilight as Shadow and her took a corner to head to Twilight's house.

A few minutes later the trio was nearing where Applejack lives while heading to Sonic's house that resided on the countryside, completely void of the bustling townsfolk. The moon seemed to sit on one of the large rolling hills on the Moonlit moor (as the name suggests) striking a beautiful view that shined it's glorious rays upon everything in sight, casting a silvery glaze upon every tree, house, and body within reach.

They came up on a two story, simple house that was painted a comely light blue with white trim; there was a huge yard that extended out to the Moonlit moor. The moon sat silently directly behind his house.

Amy then stopped in front of his long drive way and turned to Sonic who yawned greatly. Amy's photogenic smile and eyes sparkled with the epitome of beauty and essence. Sonic turned to Rainbow Dash and threw a thumbs up at her and winked, "That's your place right?" He shot a quick glance at her house that silently creeping across the sky. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Dashie" he smiled at Rainbow Dash to which she blushed at, that blush draining away to be replaced with an annoyed/frustrated look as she knew she lost her chance to tell Sonic how she felt. "Yeah, hehe, goodnight Sonic… Goodnight Amy…"

Rainbow Dash then reluctantly and tiredly flew up towards her house, slowly, trying to catch any last conversation they might have.

"Thanks for walking me home Amy, and congrats on the second place-" Sonic's thank you was cut off abruptly as Amy gave him a warm hug that almost seemed to fill him with energy.

Sonic breathed in her warm, floral scent, a relaxed smile crept on his face as she continued to hug him. Usually this would have never happened; he would never allow Amy to even dare to embrace him, for this long anyways. But this kind of felt comforting to Sonic.

Amy smiled more as she soaked in the unbelievable reality that Sonic isn't pushing her away.

Amy backed up a tiny bit and just smiled and stared at the blue hero, her eyes almost tearing up. "You don't know how long... How long I've just wanted to do that, how long I wanted you to accept my affection towards you."

"Hehe well,-" again Sonic was cut off abruptly as Amy held him close to give him a quick smooch on his blushing cheek.

"Goodnight Sonic! I'll see you tomorrow!" Amy exclaimed, her heart ready to burst with happiness and excitement, she skipped back down the road they've came from and disappeared around a bend.

Sonic held his cheek where her soft lips made contact and blushed deeply before turning away to enter his house.

"Wow..." Was all the Blue Blur uttered as he unlocked his door and stepped in.

Unbeknownst to them both a pair of teary magenta eyes was staring down at them from a cloud foundation, and those teary magenta eyes welled up with tears some more.


End file.
